imperial_god_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Armor Race
History/geografi According to the records regarding herb pedlars in the Black Demon Pool, there were several aboriginal natives who lived in the 16th zone generation after generation and had thereby gained an understanding of this dark and desolate place which no outsider could possibly have. Among these aboriginal inhabitants, there was a race, called the Black Armor Race, whose sense of smell was acute like no one else's and who was adept at climbing cliffs and canyons. Rumor had it that this was a race derived from the Black Demon Race and pangolin demonic beast, and that for tens of millions of years, they had made their living in the 16th zone by picking and selling valuable and rare vegetation. A yuan qi-cultivating expert would feel as though their throat was being choked by the suppressive power of the Black Demon qi upon entering the 16th zone. But for the Black Armor Race, the Black Demon qi did not affect them much because they had long depended on four claws and a sh.e.l.l which were as hard as steel rocks, and were thus already used to this kind of environment. This was also why they would often be engaged by the martial experts in the Black Demon Pool to collect divine and demon herbs for cultivation.The Black Armor Race had always been a race whose yuan qi cultivation was weak but physical cultivation was extremely strong. This was best represented by the expert whose physical body became saintly all those years ago. However, it was precisely because of their weak yuan qi cultivation that their resistance toward poisonous forces was very weak. Generally speaking, even if it was a common poison that invaded their organs and blood vessels, they would quickly lose their combat strength as they would find it difficult to swiftly dispel the poison from their bodies. The ancestral legends of our race mention an abyss in the north called the Fallen G.o.d Abyss. As its name implies, it is so dangerous that even a visiting deity would fall into a returnless place. Yet at the same time, it is a place where Yin qi is abounding, and is therefore very suitable for Black Demon Herbs and similarly precious herbs to grow. More than eight hundred years ago, a Great Saint-level expert of our race visited that place and collected quite a few extremely rare divine and demon herbs. However, he died a sudden death within ten days of returning." there are records of that place in our ancestral topographic maps. It's just that our rules have banned our people from going close ever since that Great Saint expert's death "If you absolutely must find the Black Demon Herb, that's the only place you can try your luck in, but don't blame me for not warning you. I've heard that a few years ago, a pinnacle Immortal Step realm expert accidentally strayed into the Fallen G.o.d Abyss while pa.s.sing through the 16th zone, and after several days of waiting, his companions still hadn't seen him reappear. Many people guessed that he must've fallen into the abyss... There are way too many of such cases Now that the Black Armor Race has been exterminated, Members Category:All Races